Merits
by ACM a.k.a. Annie May
Summary: KyouyaHaruhi. Oneshot. Haruhi likes to watch Kyouya work, but when she gets caught, things get interesting.


Merits by ACM a.k.a. Annie May

Oohtori Kyouya was, if nothing else, practical. He managed the funds for the Host Club, he got the top grades in his class, and he worked diligently to prove that he was the best choice among his brothers for the heir to the Oohtori empire. Some would call him cold, some calculating, and others, the "Shadow King." But he paid them little mind, knowing that he if he stayed focused on his task and worked diligently and efficiently, he would eventually succeed.

Fujioka Haruhi was, if nothing else, practical. She had worked to earn the grades necessary and to apply for and get a prestigious scholarship, becoming the special student of her year, able to attend a prestigious private school for the wealthy in spite of her "commoner" status. When she had broken the vase, she pledged herself to work off her debt, and she had done so for the most part without audible complaint, doing only what was required and not getting caught up in romantic endeavors that might jeopardize her status as a host. The others might shower her with compliments, but there was one who mocked her, one who never said anything positive about her. He never troubled her with his affections and he never bothered to try to protect her or possess her. Therefore, being a practical girl, she liked him best of all.

Haruhi had recently developed the habit of sitting with Kyouya each afternoon while he went over club's expenses. She would study and the others would actually leave her alone, for once, because they had no desire to be around something as dull as expense reports. It was nice, just sitting there in the quiet, with Kyouya relaxed and in his element. Occasionally she found herself looking up from her book to gaze at his face. It was inspiring to watch someone so talented at work. Occasionally one side of Kyouya's mouth would curl into a smile and she privately wondered what devious new scheme he was working on. One of these times, Kyouya caught her looking at him and gave her one of his trademark smirks.

"Something you want to say to me, Haruhi?"

Haruhi jumped a little at the sound of his voice.

"No! Um…Actually, I guess I was just wondering what you're planning."

"Ah, Haruhi, I am only planning the budget for the banquet next month," he said flatly.

"Oh."

Kyouya smiled charmingly.

"Sorry to disappoint you. Seems you wanted me to be planning something more _interesting_."

As he said the last word, Kyouya reached out and touched Haruhi's cheek, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Uh, no, I—"

Haruhi started to deny it, but was cut off when Kyouya's lips met hers forcefully. Her eyes widened in shock and she did not move. Kyouya eventually pulled back and looked at her, a devilish gleam in his eyes. A million thoughts ran through Haruhi's mind, but she was able to sort out the more practical matter, discovering Kyouya's motivation and future intentions.

"Kyouya-sempai, why? There are no merits to be gained from this."

Kyouya smiled widely and replied, "That's an interesting perspective."

He stood slowly and approached Haruhi's side of the table. Before Haruhi realized what was happening, he had pulled her out of her chair, spun her around and pushed her down on the table, sending papers flying everywhere. He looked at her as an animal looks at its prey, then once again pressed his lips to hers. This time he was much more forceful, his tongue reaching deep inside of her mouth, his hands wandering over her body, causing her to gasp and moan in ways that neither of them had thought possible. Breaking the kiss, he slowly began to run his tongue over her throat and down to her collarbone, placing light kisses along the edge of it, then running his tongue over the edge of her right ear. By the sounds Haruhi was making, he could tell she was enjoying herself.

Kyouya gently breathed into Haruhi's ear, "What do you feel right now?"

Haruhi's eyes widened and she tried desperately to get her mind to focus.

"I feel…wonderful," was all she managed to say.

Kyouya smiled genuinely and caressed her cheek.

"That's all the merit I need."


End file.
